<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book 1: Northern Bound by EttaEvie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103988">Book 1: Northern Bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaEvie/pseuds/EttaEvie'>EttaEvie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Kurta [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, But books 2 and 3 will also be, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hunter Family, I'll let you guess why, Kurapika centric, M/M, New spirit rules, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Team avatar is completed in like chapter 7 tho don't worry, This won’t follow the plot of either show but most of the plot elements will come from Avatar, killua centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaEvie/pseuds/EttaEvie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple trip to the outside world to find a healer becomes anything but when Kurapika blacks out during a storm and wakes in an igloo, unaware of years passed.<br/>It isn’t long before he becomes aware of his horrifying new reality: The Airbenders have been wiped out in an effort to exterminate the Avatar. In an effort to exterminate him.<br/>An Avatar is supposed to bring peace and yet, now he must lead his world to war.<br/>Because he won’t let Fire Lord Silva and the Phantom Troupe get away with what they’ve done to his people. It doesn’t matter what the cost is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Senritsu | Melody, Kurapika &amp; Senritsu | Melody (Hunter X Hunter), Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Kurta [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Northern Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just don’t understand! They said once I became a master I could go into the outside world.”</p>
<p>Kurapika paced the room, his temper flaring as he recounted the frustrating meeting he’d had with his mentor that morning.</p>
<p>“If the monks say they need you here, maybe there’s just some bigger picture we aren’t seeing,” offered Pairo from where he was flopped sideways on his bedroll, only slightly less placating than usual.</p>
<p>“If they need me so much why are they still treating me like a child? Mizuken wouldn’t even explain past that. How important can I be if they won’t even tell me the truth?”</p>
<p>Kurapika had completely mastered the element of air at just fifteen, a whole year ahead of schedule in the pursuit of his and Pairo’s dream. Once he got his tattoos, he was told, he would be allowed to journey into the outside world to find a healer capable of restoring Pairo’s damaged sight. After that, Pairo could complete his training, and he and his best friend would travel the world as they’d planned since they were little.</p>
<p>Now that dream was being held away from him, and he wasn’t even being told why. Nothing but vague concerns about ‘rising tensions’. Mizuken had told him the monks would meet up to discuss his request and get back to him soon. Kurapika imagined such a meeting would only be for brainstorming excuses or deciding on a partial truth deemed appropriate to share with him. </p>
<p>The truth wasn’t something that could be negotiated. He’d had enough.</p>
<p>“I’m going, Pairo.” He whirled to face the boy with a stomp of his foot, chin lifted against any incoming arguments.</p>
<p>But his friend simply shrugged, a glint of mischief in his dulled irises. “Better to ask forgiveness than permission,” Pairo conceded with ease, and he could have been a monk already with proverbs like that. Kurapika grinned. Pairo had always been more devious than he was. “I’ll help you pack.”</p>
<p>That night, Kurapika felt no apprehension as he perched on the window sill with his glider in hand, staring up at the stars.</p>
<p>“Kurapika?” He turned to face his friend, whose blindness in the dark forced them to say their farewells inside with the lamplight.</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll find you the best healer there is,” Kurapika pledged with a level of conviction matched by few. “Next time you see me, it will be with new eyes.”</p>
<p>Pairo cupped Kurapika’s cheeks with a smile. “Thank you, Kurapika. Be safe.” It wasn’t a tearful goodbye; they’d be seeing each other again soon afterall. The south pole wasn’t <em> that </em> far, and Kurapika should return before Pairo even has the chance to miss him. “And don’t forget to have fun!”</p>
<p>Kurapika paused. Pairo always said that when he thought Kurapika might be feeling guilty for enjoying an activity the smaller boy couldn’t participate in. </p>
<p>“I won’t.” Kurapika flashed a smile before he leapt out into the open air of the night, feeling a new kind of freedom in the wind on his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika awoke to whiteness and a frozen nose. Blinking, he attempted to wiggle said nose and sneezed at the tickle of fur. He was practically buried in a bed of furs, the chill of the white dome above him telling him he’d been put to rest in an igloo.</p>
<p>Just as those facts cleared away some of the confusion, he saw a shadow behind the curtain serving as a door, and a short young girl swept inside as he sat up.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re awake.” Her voice was quiet, and she brightened when they made eye contact. Her smile was also soothing, everything about her round and soft. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Fine, thank you.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, but who…” Kurapika abandoned his question when someone else ducked into the igloo. A young man not much older than himself.</p>
<p>“Oh hey!” This person was basically the opposite of the girl. Tall, lanky, and immediately much louder. His exclamation grated against a headache Kurapika hadn’t realized he had, and he suppressed a flinch.</p>
<p>Standing beside each other, the girl and the boy made quite a pair. But they were also wearing blue parkas, water tribe garb. All the new information caught up to Kurapika at once, and he realized where he must be.</p>
<p>“Is this the Southern Water Tribe?”</p>
<p>“The one and only,” said the boy.</p>
<p>“So I made it,” he whispered to himself. He couldn’t quite remember how he got here, but he made it. He turned back to the pair. “I need to see a healer.”</p>
<p>“So you’re hurt after all?”</p>
<p>Kurapika shook his head. “No, I mean I came to the Southern Water Tribe to hire a healer to take a look at my friend.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s your lucky day!” The boy grinned broadly, jabbing a thumb at his chest and looking quite pleased with himself. “You’re looking at the best healer in the whole south pole.”</p>
<p>“...Really?”</p>
<p>“Hey! What’s with that face?”</p>
<p>“Well, technically he’s the only healer...” The girl trailed off softly.</p>
<p>“Who’s side are you on, Melody?”</p>
<p>Kurapika’s doubtful expression turned to a soft frown. If this was true, it couldn’t be good. This boy didn’t seem to be the brightest, or have the best temperament. He was doubtful he could do anything to help Pairo’s condition.</p>
<p>The boy was still huffing. “Regardless of my technical competition, the accolade remains. Around here, Leorio Paladinight is the guy you come to. So, are you sure you’re not hurting anywhere?”</p>
<p>In answer, Kurapika hopped up from the bed, a sudden gust of air making him light on his feet. “All good. I am not injured,” he assured.</p>
<p>The tribesmen looked surprised, saying nothing as he moved to pull back the entrance curtain. Outside was a small village of igloos, positioned near a bay lined with canoes and kayaks. Around the perimeter was a short ice wall, and as his eyes followed along it, they landed on the unmistakably fluffy head of his steed.</p>
<p>Even though they couldn’t have been separated for long, Kurapika felt relief wash over him at the sight of Piko, and a sudden urgent desire for reunion. He ran across the snow and cleared the short ice wall with a leap aided by another gust of air.</p>
<p>“Hey buddy,” he giggled as he tackled the beast. His small body was only able to hug the side profile of the bison’s face. Piko simply yawned in response, forcing him to let go and float back into the snow.</p>
<p>“Hey wait up!” Kurapika turned to see the same boy and girl running around to his side of the wall. Leorio and Melody if he wasn’t mistaken.</p>
<p>“Oh great,” Leorio said as he slid to a stop, lifting a hand to Piko. “Now you can tell us what this thing is.”</p>
<p>Kurapika blinked at him. “You don’t know what a flying bison is?”</p>
<p>Leorio visibly bristled. “Don’t look at me like I’m stupid for not being some wildlife expert.” He gestured to the endless white and blue surrounding them. “All we’ve got down here are penguins and seals.” His hands landed on his hips, lifting a brow. “You could at least explain how you got into that iceberg.”</p>
<p>“Iceberg?” Kurapika asked, and it was Melody who spoke next.</p>
<p>“I found you and your bison sealed away in a sphere of ice. You looked just like any other iceberg, but I could hear life inside. Strong heartbeats.” She pointed to his chest, and Kurapika let a hand drift up to his heart reflexively.</p>
<p>Strange. Kurapika strained to think back, but all he could remember was a storm, and then, oddly enough, the color red.</p>
<p>“I was able to get you out in one punch,” Leorio bragged. He rolled his shoulder for show, and Kurapika struggled not to roll his eyes in response. “Melody thought you might be a refugee.”</p>
<p>The term caught Kurapika’s attention. He <em> was </em> technically running from something, but it wasn’t as if the monks would start hunting him down. “Refugee? From what?”</p>
<p>Now Leorio looked at him like <em> he </em> was stupid, and Kurapika couldn’t tell if he was doing it for the sake of getting back at him or if it was a genuine expression. “Fire Nation conflict?” he said, more of a prompt than an answer.</p>
<p>Kurapika just shook his head, not sure what that referred to. Perhaps the rising tensions Mizuken had mentioned.</p>
<p>“For someone who acts smart you sure don’t have a lot of answers.”</p>
<p>Kurapika pressed his lips together. “I apologize for any rudeness, I just expected the Southern Water Tribe to have, well, more than one waterbender.”</p>
<p>The demeanor of the two tribesmen before him shifted at the comment.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, I really am the best we’ve got,” Leorio said somewhat bitterly. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “All the experienced waterbenders left years ago, so I’ve had no one to teach me advanced techniques.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“We have some scrolls here but they’re mostly just the basics of fighting. Learning healing takes hands on instruction,” he continued. Though his body language didn’t change, something in his eyes shifted. He looked almost ashamed. And Melody gazed up at him with a bit of concern. </p>
<p>Kurapika felt for him. To be unable to bend to your full potential… he thought of Pairo.</p>
<p>“Maybe there are better healers in the north pole,” Kurapika brainstormed, the statement clearly not helping as Leorio’s mouth twisted. “I mean,” he amended, “people who could teach you. We could go together.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Well, we’re both looking for an experienced waterbender right? And Piko here can take us to your sister tribe no problem.” Kurapika looked to his steed as the bison shifted to yawn again. “...After he rests up. It’s the least I can do, since you apparently helped me out of an iceberg. I wouldn’t want to make such a long journey all by myself anyway.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Leorio looked to Melody, who was already shooting him an encouraging smile. The two suddenly reminded Kurapika of Pairo and himself just the day before.</p>
<p>Going to the north pole would be quite the journey, but it wasn’t as if he could return to the temple empty handed after disobeying the monks’ specific orders. He refused to go back to Pairo with bad news.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but smile as Leorio’s shock turned to excitement, his demeanor changing like a flipped switch as he readily agreed.</p>
<p>Whatever the monks had needed him for could wait until he got back.</p>
<p>Leorio and Melody’s departure was vastly different from his sneaking off in the night, with the entire village in attendance to see them off.</p>
<p>Two little girls--the only other waterbenders left in their tribe, Melody informed Kurapika--practically clung to Leorio’s legs, whining to their <em> sifu. </em></p>
<p>“Hey, hey, alright girls.” Leorio pried them off with ease, lifting them by the hoods of their parkas. He set them down and crouched to meet their eyes. “I’m not going away forever, okay? Keep fighting, and keep studying. I’ll come back and teach you two everything I know.” He pointed a finger to the chest of the bigger, and likely older one. “Hama, be sure to help Katara with her forms. You’re <em> sifu </em> now.” With a grunt he pushed himself back to his feet, then frowned down at Hama’s already glittering eyes. “Try not to let it go to your head.”</p>
<p>“Ready to go?” Kurapika asked his new friends as they settled into the saddle. The villagers below them broke into a chorus of goodbyes and good lucks, and he took that as a yes.</p>
<p>“Piko, yip yip!”</p>
<p>With a shift, Piko pounced into the air, and continued to ascend. Hearing a startled shout, Kurapika looked back to take in Melody’s open mouthed shock and Leorio’s off-kilter grip of the saddle. The sight pulled a bright laugh from his lungs.</p>
<p>“I said <em> flying </em> bison, didn’t I?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leorio really is the perfect combination of Sokka and Katara</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kyoshi Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurapika was quite possibly the most excited he had ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rations he took to the south pole had somehow already spoiled despite the low temperatures, and the packings from the Southern Water Tribe were light, only enough to carry his group to their first pitstop. As such, they decided to touch down in Kyoshi, a small Earth Kingdom island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he and his new watertribe companions were standing in the middle of a portside market. They hadn’t been traveling for long, but the climate was already so much different from the south pole or even the air temple. The village wasn’t large but the comings and goings of traders and fisherman in the port created a certain hustle and bustle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika tilted his head back to stare at the mast of the largest boat in the port, much different from the small canoes lined along the water tribe village. It reminded him of pirates, and the swashbuckling adventures of D Hunter, and he couldn’t help but grin. The pages of his favorite childhood novel, the one that sparked his dream of traveling the outside world, were coming to life before his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a sudden pang of guilt at the thought. Experiencing adventure wasn't just his dream, but Pairo’s too. He should be sharing this moment with his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio snorted at his gaping. “You’re easily impressed,” he commented, shaking out the bag he’d emptied for supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen a boat that big before. Or a market so lively.” Kurapika spoke matter of factly, but Leorio’s eyes seemed to soften at the sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard stories about great Earth Kingdom cities like Ba Sing Se or Omashu? Wealthy cities </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> of benders.” Leorio’s far-away-glint matched Kurapika’s for a moment. “Imagine the grand architecture of a culture that can manipulate stone! And I’m a southerner through and through, understand, but I’ve heard the north pole has an ice palace. By the end of this trip you’ll feel silly for ogling boats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika nodded slightly, still envisioning the seemingly fantastical settings he and Pairo read about as children. “I’ve read about how prosperous the Fire Nation has been lately. The capital must be something to behold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio’s expression immediately darkened. “Yeah well, we won’t be visiting that country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika fell silent at the change in tone. It was true. Since the Fire Nation was mostly islands it was more reliable to travel through the Earth Kingdom to get to the north pole, but the way Leorio said it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the elephant koi!” A sudden shout interrupted their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The elephant koi is in the bay!” came another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elephant koi?” Leorio questioned loud enough for anyone in the vicinity to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a giant fish that swims through these waters!” A young boy offered in explanation, spinning on his heel to acknowledge them as he jogged backwards. A pack of kids of varying ages rushed past them, scampering through the market toward the narrow beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever rides it becomes King of the Bay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika exchanged a bit of a look with Leorio--almost a silent agreement--before they both started running, curiosity peaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the pack led them to a cliffside on the side of the bay with a sizable sheer drop. An older girl with green braids sticking out around her head suddenly took the lead, turning her back to the cliff to address the group gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who thinks they’re ready to take my title?” She raised a hand, something ferocious about her toothy grin. She had the eyes of a thrill seeker. “Bragging rights are no fun without a challenger. Who wants to be King of the Bay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy beside Kurapika’s hand shot up at the provocation, face looking determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you have it in you this time, Todo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the edge to take a peek… and then immediately backed away. The green haired girl clicked her tongue as if she’d expected as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you two here before.” She singled out Kurapika and Leorio, sizing them up. Leorio bolstered under the scrutiny. “Let's give the travelers a shot yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika poked his head over, able to make out the roiling of a massive fish as it brushed towards the surface. The water here was darker than it was towards the beach, deeper and more intimidating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That thing is huge!” Leorio gaped beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand if you guys wanna back out,” smirked the apparent Queen of the Bay. “But if you’ve got the guts, the key is to get ahold of the front dorsal fin… and then hang on for dear life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I could bend the water around it…” Leorio thought aloud, stepping back to strip off his shirt. He was obviously looking to take the title, but Kurapika didn’t plan on letting him. He continued to eye the water, leaning so far off the ledge that Leorio took notice and started to reach for his shoulder to pull him back. But it was too late. In the next moment he caught another glimpse of fin, and leapt in without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too slow!” he shouted as he plummeted towards the water, for once in his life making no attempts to fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a targeted dive, and just as he hit the water it only took a stroke of his arms and a kick of his legs to put scales in reach. Just as his fingers snagged the edge of the fin, the body of the koi slammed into him with a twist, knocking the air from his lungs. He choked on water but didn’t close his eyes, teeth grit and nails digging in as he fought to secure his grasp. Since he was so close to the head, the hit wasn’t enough to send him spinning out into the water, and he gripped the dorsal fin tightly, brow furrowed in determination. After another buck and twist proved futile against the airbender, the fish suddenly pulled them from the depths with impressive speed. Together they broke the surface of the water, the rediscovered glare of the sun blinding Kurapika for a moment. He shook with a cough, batting his eyes to clear his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The view almost stole his breath again. The koi’s leap was impressive, and for a moment he could see the entire bay from a new angle. The glittering waters, expansive green forest beyond the village, and clear blue sky painted an image more beautiful than anything he could have ever found in a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fish landed with a belly flop, and he let out an exhilarated laugh as it raced along the surface of the water, blowing his hair back as he surfed back towards the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they rapidly approached the shore, the elephant koi suddenly veered to the side, changing directions so quickly that the inertia of the long surf pitched Kurapika from its back and sent him flying into shallow waters. He landed with a slash, flipping before he could tread water. By the time he broke the surface again the dorsal fin had skirted back halfway across the bay. Another breathless laugh escaped him as he watched the creature recede. It had practically dropped him off back at the docks. Perhaps this was as much a game for the koi as it was the Kyoshi Islanders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After swimming back to the shore, he briefly shook out his hair before drying himself and his clothes with a swirl of airbending. Sudden applause caught his attention as a crowd of islanders surrounded him in congrats. Seemingly everyone at the docks had gathered to watch a new King of the Bay be crowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids sure are gutsy these days,” said an older fisherman around his pipe, clapping Kurapika on the shoulder with a laugh. “The last boy to ride that koi was even younger than you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Gon did it at twelve!” A little girl suddenly shouted, using two hands to hold up three fingers Kurapika supposed was meant to represent the number twelve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika?” As the cheers died down, a familiar voice suddenly rang out. Kurapika turned to see a blonde woman in a teal dress with a shocked expression. Kurapika’s own eyes widened too as he recognized her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheila?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is you!” She approached to embrace him, and Kurapika was a bit stunned by the near tears he saw shining in her eyes. She pulled back, holding him by the shoulders and looking him over with a watery smile. “My, you’ve hardly changed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika finally got over his surprise enough to return the smile. “You say that every time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheila was a nun from the Eastern Air Temple, and a sort of mentor predating even Mizuken. She was the one who helped him settle in when he moved from her temple to the one in the south. Her status as a sort of envoy between all four temples made for regular visits, and he and Pairo knew her well. She was even the one who gifted them a copy of D Hunter, a souvenir from one of her trips to the Earth Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you two know each other?” Kurapika looked down at Melody’s soft voice to find she’d reached him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah! This is Sheila,” Kurapika introduced with a smile. “Sheila, this is Melody. She’s a friend from the Southern Water Tribe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you.” Sheila turned back to Kurapika. “And the Southern Water Tribe? Is that where you’ve been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two should take the chance to catch up.” Melody said before he could respond. “Leorio and I can finish the shopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk at my place,” Sheila offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they climbed the hill leading to a lone house looking over the water, Kurapika couldn’t help but babble. Running into the woman who had sparked his dream just as he had begun to fulfill it? It felt fated, and he was suddenly compelled to talk about everything Leorio couldn’t understand earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That big boat at the dock, it looks like a pirate ship don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheila’s smile oscillated between amazed, relieved, and almost painfully soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Pairo’s alright too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He’ll be even better once I find a healer capable of healing his eyes though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the house on the hill, the pair was greeted by a redheaded woman in an apron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika, this is Mito. Mito, this is Kurapika. He’s an old friend, a little brother of sorts. And the newest King of the Bay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you.” Mito smiled, but a sad look passed over her eyes. “Such a reunion calls for tea, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Mito insisted the airbenders take a seat while she prepared the drinks, and declined Sheila’s offer to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have chores to finish anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kurapika said, and Mito gave him the same look she did at the door before leaving. He turned a questioning look to Sheila, who seemed to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. I think you just remind her of her nephew, Gon. He left the island not too long ago, and she worries about him.” She paused for a sip of tea. “With the war going on she wasn’t happy about him going off on his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The war?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheila’s eyes narrowed at him in confusion over her cup. “The war with the Fire Nation. Parts of the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe have been fighting them for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The revelation shocked Kurapika into stillness. Was this the conflict Leorio had mentioned? The tension Mizuken had been talking about? His mentor had made the concerns seem hypothetical, and frankly not all that pressing. But a war between three nations? That was a different animal entirely. Why would the monks keep such a thing a secret?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyoshi Island is neutral, but I still wouldn't recommend showing off your airbending or tattoos in public,” Sheila went on, pointing to the blue inked hands around his cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika looked at her. Carefully, for the first time. He initially didn’t think much of how she had changed since it had been over a year since her last visit, but now he noticed a deliberateness in the differences. When he last saw Sheila, half her head was shaved in the traditional air nun style. Now she had bangs like his. Her sleeves ended in wrist cuffs that prevented even the slightest exposure of her tattoos. If she hadn’t recognized him first, he might have taken her for another random Earth Kingdom woman. Even her demeanor was different, much more subdued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” He set his cup down, anxiety spiking in his stomach. He was beginning to feel something was very, very wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you were able to find a safe haven with the water tribe, but if you’re going to be traveling through the Earth Kingdom you’ll need to be more careful. The Fire Nation has put out bounties on escaped airbenders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has this been going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheila finally put her cup down too, her brow furrowing as their conversation had quickly devolved into a back and forth of confusion. “The Fire Nation declared war on the world five years ago. Their attack on the airbender temples was the opening strike. An ambush meant to eliminate the Avatar, who would have been born among our people.” She paused, growing visibly pained. With each word out of her mouth, Kurapika could only sink further. “I fear they succeeded. Us easterners were lucky there was Earth Kingdom territory to flee to on all sides, but I’ve heard the other temples were hit even harder. I doubt anyone from the west survived.” She reached for his hand across the table, attempting a happier pitch in tone with her next words. “Which is why I’m so glad to see you, and to hear of Pairo. I don’t know how-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika flinched, their contact pulling him back to reality from the cold seeping dread he’d been slowly drowning in. Tea splashed across the table, and Sheila gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” His hands twitched, meaning to fumble for napkins but mind racing too much to dwell on the spill for long. He couldn’t even hear his own mumble over the roaring in his ears, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storm, red, an iceberg. What happened? How long was he gone for? What if he missed-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika processed no sensory information between Sheila’s worried shout behind him and the moment he stumbled into the clearing, black spots swimming across his vision from attempting to sprint through hyperventilation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melody was with Piko already, tying down the new supplies against his saddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika?” She perked up at the sight of him. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika kept stumbling forward until he could grab Piko’s reins like a lifeline, twisting them in his grip and attempting to deepen his breaths with closed eyes. He was nearly knocked off his feet when the bison nosed him lightly in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle hand settled on the small of his back. “Kurapika-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why-” Melody looked around frantically, like she thought Kurapika was being chased. “Where’s Leorio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Forgot about him. In a moment of clarity, Kurapika realized he couldn’t just leave two water tribe kids stranded on some island, no matter his panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get him and tell him we have to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slight delay allowed him to calm a bit, at least getting his breathing under control. In a way he was grateful for the forced pause, because now he didn’t have to worry about his ability to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>fly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Still, he didn’t let Melody or Leorio get a word in edgewise before he was snapping the reins to leave the island behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The panic had been replaced by a fragile sort of peace. Levees were erected to keep his thoughts at bay, fearful of the potential hurricane that awaited him. He refused to think anything until he saw for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Piko soared upwards his stomach could only sink.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who don’t know, (it’s a detail from the movie) Sheila was an outsider Kurapika and Pairo saved after she broke her leg out in the woods. She told them about the outside world and gave them a novel about the adventures of D Hunter, an adventurer and professional Hunter.</p><p>Also Piko is the name of those bird things the Kurta ride around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Southern Air Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. We thought you knew. The war is the most common knowledge there is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika’s fists tightened on the reigns. “So when you thought I was a refugee…” He didn’t bother finishing the sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurapika…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just want to make sure you’re prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it was all true, nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was after an entire day of nonstop restless flying that Kurapika finally reached his temple. He could tell something was wrong the moment the structure was in sight. It wasn’t burned to the ground, or somehow wrecked as he had feared, but it was completely devoid of the activity that characterized it. No monks, no bison, not even a stray lemur could be seen milling or playing about. His home was a lifeless and skeletal reflection of itself, a reality almost as striking as flaming rubble would have been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piko landed in the empty courtyard, and Kurapika’s feet touched down a moment later. Leorio and Melody kept their distance, trailing silently behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up close the light scorches of flame attacks and more deliberate desecration were more visible. With a sick, sinking feeling, Kurapika approached Monk Mizuken’s statue in the courtyard center. Or rather, the decapitated stone figure he knew was supposed to be made in his mentor’s image. The sight of its jagged, ugly neck was infuriating, and he embraced the burning sensation unfurling inside him in an attempt to drown out his nauseating doubts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was shaking his head again. If Sheila was alive, then maybe Pairo was too. Kurapika banished the thought of Pairo’s bad sight hindering his chances of escape before it could even form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly broke into a run again, racing up into the temple towards Pairo’s room for answers. Up the spiral staircase beginning to show signs of dilapidation. Down a dusty corridor he’d passed through countless times before. The door to the room was gone, allowing him to enter without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pairo?” he asked, despite knowing his friend wouldn’t be home regardless of his fate. Bright light filtered in from the sun facing window. The room was mostly empty, as was the way of the monks, making his inspection easy as he took in dusty, crumpled bedding, floor mats, and untouched lanterns without a second look. But in the corner, half behind the broken remains of a wooden table…he saw something that stopped his heart. He saw the skeletal remains of a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tattered red garment hanging off its frame was the only recognizable feature, but that was enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was unmistakable. It was Pairo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika’s legs gave out. After years of catching his falls with airbending, the jarring pain of his knees hitting stone reverberated through his body as he crumpled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no…” The soft voice behind him sounded miles away as his vision started to tunnel, turning red at the edges. As shock and grief alchemized into a safer and newly familiar burning fury, he retreated inwards, once again focusing on that flame within. Around him, he felt the breeze pick up, quickly encasing him in a spiral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurapika!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika looked over his shoulder, but the red-tinted sight of water tribesmen hiding in the doorway barely registered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those eyes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the avatar!”</span>
</p>
<p><span>He closed his eyes as his emotions continued to overwhelm him.</span> <span>The power he’d unleashed felt beyond himself. The wind around him grew stronger and stronger still. A boom resounded and shook the space, loud enough to still reach his ears.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kurapika you need to calm down!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Melody!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like the only things in existence were himself and his pain. His anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then… he heard music. Calming, beautiful flute. Reminiscent of the softer air chimes that twinkled in the windows of many monks and nuns. It drifted, unhurried, and seeped into his awareness like warm rain into a flower bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he came back to himself. Still collapsed on his knees, staring straight forward into the mountain range made clearly visible by his blowing out the outer wall of the room. His hair fell limp against his face from the stalled winds, and he blinked through his bangs, wondering how powerful a wind he would have to generate to demolish stone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The view, at least, was unchanged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Leorio and Melody approach him cautiously from behind, and let out a shaky breath. “I can’t believe they’re gone.” He sounded dazed even to his own ears. He felt Melody’s small hand gently take his the same time he felt Leorio’s coat settle over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Melody seemed to be blinking back the tears Kurapika wasn’t shedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just here…” It was just a few days ago that he’d reaffirmed his promise to Pairo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I think you were stuck in that iceberg longer than we thought.” Leorio’s voice, surprisingly, could also be quite soft and gentle. “I think you’ve been asleep for the past five years, since before the war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika closed his eyes. And then started wobbling to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to- I can’t be here right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never seen two people so simultaneously hesitant and eager to help than when Leorio and Melody flitted around him as he stood and turned. Restless hands hovered at first, but relented when his steps proved steady. Kurapika pulled Leorio’s heavy coat closer around him. The size of it made it feel like a blanket and it felt…comforting. Grounding in the face of his shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slowly made their way back to the courtyard. With this new pace, Kurapika had a better opportunity to observe the differences between the past and present state of his home. He found himself torn between wanting to shut his eyes against the desecration and wanting to sear it into his memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back outside he was greeted with a sight that didn’t give him a choice. Scorched black across the temple wall like a twisted mural was a symbol. A deliberate mark, impossible to miss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spider with twelve legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika stopped to stare, fingers unconsciously digging into the fur of Leorio’s coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Spiders.” Leorio set his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spiders?” Kurapika looked to him, gaze regaining some sharpness at the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio met his gaze consideringly before relenting an explanation. “Also known as the Phantom Troupe. A special forces unit under Fire Lord Silva’s direct command. They’re legends in the Fire Nation military, thirteen master benders tasked with only the most elite missions. Such as eliminating the Avatar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliminate the Avatar. That was their mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A belated realization crept up on him. Forming icebergs and blowing out stone walls. Feats of strength that required more than just airbending to pull off. Power he didn’t even know he possessed. The red tint that overshadowed his memories of these great feats suddenly had an explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scarlet eyes were a well known part of the Avatar mythos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the Avatar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio let out a breathless laugh, reaching up to scratch his head. “Yeah, you didn’t mention that before now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika looked back to the black marking. “I didn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They came here for me. So why am I the only one alive?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s destiny.” Leorio spoke, and Kurapika realized he must have been mumbling aloud. The older boy’s voice took on a new vigor, a hopeful tone. “This means the Fire Nation didn’t succeed in their goal of killing the Avatar. You can put Fire Lord Silva and his goons in their place. You could bring an end to this whole war!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could bring an end to the war. The exact reason they’d wanted him gone. He was the only one who could stand in the way of their attempts to disrupt the balance. That fury, that power. In that scarlet-eyed state he’d felt strong enough to do anything. No wonder the cowards had feared it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hard determination settled in his heart. He would bring his people’s murderers to justice. Capture the Phantom Troupe. Make their Fire Lord answer for his crimes. He’d make them sorely regret raising a hand against the innocent for the sake of their ambitions. The threat of a powerful Avatar would be nothing compared to the wrath of a vengeful one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The war they started. He’d end it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The empire they were building. He’d destroy it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Pairo’s resting place, and to Mizuken’s statue, he kneeled and pledged this new vow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t linger. The three travelers were on their way before dusk.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cut down the Avatar absence period (just a bit) from 100 years to 5 because I wanted the Phantom Troupe to still be alive. In canon the Phantom Troupe wiped out the Kurta five years before Yorknew.</p>
<p>Also rewatching Avatar made me realise Aang actually took the whole “last of his kind” thing like really well. In stride even. If you take anything away from this fic let it be that Kurapika is nothing like Aang lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Omashu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air around the group of travelers was still awkward and unsure. Kurapika could tell the others were trying to give him space, but truthfully it wasn’t enough, and a part of him wished they weren’t around at all. The pair had felt like a hindrance ever since Kyoshi Island. Around them he felt the need to minimize his emotions, and deny himself several destructive impulses.</p><p>Melody in particular was annoyingly perceptive of his emotions, no matter how normal he pretended to act after disappearing from the campsite to ‘collect firewood’. He often ended up with more than he could carry after throwing what <em> could </em> be described as fits of repressed rage, slashing air blades into the trees around him. An Avatar should not be destroying nature, he knew that much, but for now the branches made good substitutes for Phantom Troupe faces. And they were being repurposed. As firewood.</p><p>Either way, Melody and Leorio were still palpably worried for him.</p><p>Melody had taken the reins, her and Piko getting along surprisingly well. Leorio moved from the front of the saddle to the back where Kurapika sat, shuffling along on his knees. Even now he wasn’t too keen on standing up while Piko was airborne. Something about how he was built like a willow tree, he had griped before.</p><p>“You’ll like this next stop. It’s one of the great cities we talked about before, Omashu. It’s not quite the capital, but Ba Sing Se would be too much of a detour.”</p><p>His attempt to lift Kurapika’s spirits had apparently been timed, as Melody immediately began their descent towards the forested lip of a valley. In the center of said valley stood the pillar of a city. Omashu. Even from this distance, it was a sight as grand as the air temples in all their glory.</p><p>Leorio whistled at the view.</p><p>Kurapika remained quiet, the spark of amazement at the new destination overshadowed by his grief. He hadn’t thought to look for it, but his and Pairo’s D Hunter copy was probably burnt or soiled now. As he returned from the thought, he caught Leorio watching his expression, breaking eye contact as soon as Kurapika made it. </p><p>The waterbender reached up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly, keeping his eyes averted. “Let’s get going.”</p><p>They had finished getting Piko settled and were preparing to walk off when Leorio suddenly snapped his fingers. “Oh, wait. Kurapika should probably wear a disguise now that we’re getting closer to the conflict.” </p><p>After digging around in their bags for a minute, Leorio ended up swamping Kurapika in his clothes once again, his spare tunic looking like more of a baggy dress on Kurapika’s small frame. Kurapika smoothed over the borrowed article, still wearing his usual layers of clothing underneath.</p><p>“We can get you a proper Earth Kingdom outfit once we’re in the city, don’t worry.”</p><p>Kurapika internally rankled at the idea of not wearing airbender garb, but said nothing.</p><p>It was a long trek along a narrow path as they walked the earth bridge leading to the Omashu’s entrance. The island of a city only grew more magnificent as they got closer.</p><p>Lined up at the gates was a small group of people. Kurapika would have presumed them to be guards if they didn’t make for such an odd sight. An old woman sat before them, flanked by masked people in robes holding musical instruments. </p><p>“State your business.” The old woman demanded.</p><p>“Uh, tourism?” Leorio spoke up for them. “And shopping. We need supplies.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>The woman stared at them, with no movement from her or the people in masks. After a minute Kurapika wondered if a staring contest was required for entry. He saw Leorio’s eye twitch. Presumably in annoyance though, not in participation of such a contest.</p><p>The masked people suddenly played their instruments in a jarring chorus, startling the travelers. The ground shook slightly as three towering stone walls parted before them.</p><p>“Welcome to Omashu.”</p><p>“Oookay,” Leorio muttered as they passed through. “Hope she’s not representative of- oh wow.”</p><p>The odd interaction immediately became an afterthought once Kurapika stepped into the city. A mountain of homes and businesses stacked on top of each other, all buzzing with activity. And Leorio was right, the architecture of the stone buildings was quite pretty in a foreign, unique way. But that wasn’t the most impressive feat of engineering that lay before them. Woven through it all was seemingly miles of tubes and chutes, stone carriers sliding along the network. It didn’t seem to be a transportation system, as he had initially assumed.</p><p>“It’s a delivery system,” he deduced aloud, seeing a cart of berries whiz by.</p><p>“Omashu utilizes earthbending to run the most efficient mailing system in the world,” Melody told him. “Earthbenders send things up, and gravity slides them back down.”</p><p>“I knew that. I didn’t think getting their mail on time was really something worth bragging about, but now I get it,” Leorio marveled. A grin suddenly overtook his features as he turned to them, rubbing his hands together. “Well, we came here for tourism. Let’s get touring!”</p><p>The most obvious sightseeing destination to gravitate to was the one that would allow them to see the most. The pinnacle of the city.</p><p>A familiar mountain breeze ruffled Kurapika’s hair as he looked out over the greatest city he’d ever visited. Along the balcony they stood on were the mouths of several topmost slides, a conveyor belt of sorts periodically bringing out new supplies and sometimes empty parcels. Below the slides split off and weaved in and around the buildings and lives of the citizens like a massive circulatory system.</p><p>“Looks like it would make for a pretty fun ride, no?”</p><p>“You want to ride a parcel?” Melody asked with raised eyebrows. “Can we even do that?”</p><p>“Sure.” Kurapika felt a peek of personality through the numbness as his imagination resurfaced. A parcel carrying planks had arrived on the far slide. Kurapika picked out a couple before returning to Melody and Leorio. “We can use these to brake, or wedge into the side to slow down if we need.”</p><p>“Good idea.” Leorio was easily on board with the proposed shenanigans. When the next empty parcel came out, he almost jumped at the chance to fold his long legs into the cube. Now seated gripping a plank, he teetered over the precipice with only Kurapika’s grip to ground him. </p><p>“And you’re sure about this?” he suddenly asked, a possible note of apprehension in his voice.</p><p>A faint, but mischievous smile graced Kurapika’s lips. “Are you afraid of heights, Leorio?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Leorio, as always, was quick to defend his honor.</p><p>“It seems to me…” Kurapika rocked the parcel forward a bit, Melody’s giggles egging him on. “First Piko, then the elephant koi, and now this. Are <em> you </em> sure about this?”</p><p>“You think I would have gotten in first if I wasn’t?”</p><p>“I’m going to let go at the count of three, alright?”</p><p>“You're making it sound like I’m terrified! I’m-” Leorio was cut off by a shout when Kurapika suddenly released his hold and shoved at Leorio’s back for good measure. He threw up his hands in surprise as he suddenly raced down the sharp drop, faster than Kurapika would have expected. The plank clattered woodenly as it fell over the side of the slide, out of their reaches.</p><p>The brake.</p><p>Kurapika and Melody exchanged a wide eyed look, backdropped by a regretful screech from Leorio for help.</p><p>The next slide over had another parcel ready to depart. Kurapika quickly sprung into action, throwing aside the contents with haste.</p><p>“Get in!” Melody hopped in behind him, the two of them easily fitting in the same space Leorio had taken up entirely. Kurapika used a blast of air to give them a boost, sending their parcel speeding after Leorio’s. His eyes rapidly tracked the incoming intersections of the slides, trying to figure out which turn could put them all on the same course.</p><p>“Lean!” He and Melody threw their weight to the left, careening into a fork that put them in a slide next to Leorio.</p><p>“Guys?” Leorio called.</p><p>“Give him the plank!” Kurapika ordered Melody, who scrambled to offer up the makeshift brake. Before she could, Leorio sharply dipped out of reach again with another yelp, falling lower into the city as the slides diverged to make way for a row of buildings.</p><p>Kurapika growled in frustration, or desperation. He’d have to abandon ship if he wanted to catch up to him now. With an airbender’s balance, he stood. “Use the brake okay?” He looked back at Melody. “I’m going to intercept him.”</p><p>Once the buildings flew by between them, Kurapika caught sight of Leorio again, still below them, but not too far to reach. He took the leap, drawing up an air scooter up beneath him as he landed further along the same path Leorio was following. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I can cushion us with airbending,” he spun to face and assure his friend, but then bit his lip. Maintaining the air scooter and creating an air brake would be a challenge. Perhaps he hadn’t fully thought this through, he realized. And his air scooter wasn’t quite as fast as Leorio’s carrier, which meant they were about to make contact.</p><p>“Oof!” Stone snuffed out air as Kurapika tripped forward, landing heavily on Leorio’s chest. Facing him, Kurapika could clearly see they had merged with a parcel carrying sharp swords right behind them, inching closer.</p><p>After letting an undignified <em> eek </em> escape him, he summoned a deep breath and let forth a gust to put some distance between Leorio’s head and the point of a sword. The bladed parcel was pushed back, and luckily split off onto a different path, but the action also propelled their cart forward even faster.</p><p>“Kurapika?” came Leorio’s distressed wail. He twisted his head to find them rapidly approaching the abrupt dead end of a packing stop. Jumping up, he was quick to form a cushion of air at the end of the slide.</p><p>Upon collision with the bubble they were launched from the chute system entirely, weightless for one stomach dropping moment as they soared through the air. Gripping the sides of the carrier again, Kurapika spun them midair so he could see the incoming impact, but it came before he could come up with any airbending moves to soften it. With a slam and a skid, they slid along a rooftop, only truly slowing when their stone carrier burst apart the short railing at its far side. Finally, they dropped to the ground with a jarring halt, in a shaded alleyway.</p><p>Once his teeth stopped rattling, Kurapika picked himself up with hands braced on either side of Leorio, bringing them face to face again. They were both wide eyed and breathless, wordlessly staring at each other as dust and bits of stone rained down on them softly from the roof.</p><p>Of all things, Kurapika found himself taking note of Leorio’s eye color. The typical eye color of the water tribes was blue, but his were hazel. Mostly brown, but with their proximity he could now see there were flecks of green around the pupils.</p><p>Leorio’s voice snapped him back to attention. “Could you…” </p><p>“Oh, right.” He pulled back, almost jumping off of Leorio in his haste. “Sorry.”</p><p>“No, I meant… could you help me out?” He flapped his hands at the wrists. “I’m stuck.”</p><p>Kurapika blinked and stared at him, taking in the sight of the older sandwiched inside the mail carrier. The awkward fold of his legs, the pinning brace of his elbows on the sides. The helpless hand flapping.</p><p>Kurapika couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, even clutching his sides at the unexpected seize of his diaphragm.</p><p>“Hey!” Leorio tried to sound indignant, but the tone was undercut by his smile as he too fought back laughter. “Sh-shut up and help me!”</p><p>After an extensive (too extensive, Leorio complained) laughing fit and careful unfolding, the dusty, already partly exhausted pair was able to reunite with Melody, who’d apparently had a smoother, slightly less eventful ride.</p><p>They all ended up seated in a nearby restaurant for lunch. Kurapika was a bit disappointed at the limited vegetarian options, but then it was the smell of meat that had drawn Leorio to this restaurant in particular. He was currently chowing down on some animal’s ribs like a slob, and Kurapika couldn’t help but make a face at the mess. He pushed his lackluster vegetable rice around the bowl for a bit before setting aside his chopsticks, waiting for the pair across the table to find pause in their own meals.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you two for making such a great effort to lift my spirits. I’ve already had more fun than I would have imagined today,” he started.</p><p>“It was no trouble at all,” Melody offered. “We’ve been wanting to see Omashu ourselves for some time now.”</p><p>“It’s more than that. I feel like I’ve been reminded that I’m not alone in this world, and I don’t have to travel it alone either.” He paused, smiling a bit. “I feel fortunate to have been blessed with such good friends.”</p><p>“Kurapika…” Kurapika met Leorio’s softened gaze.</p><p>“Even if you do eat like a hogmonkey that lost its thumbs.”</p><p>“Aaand now you’ve gone back to being annoying,” Leorio huffed with an eye roll, grabbing for his napkin.</p><p>Kurapika and Melody snickered.</p><p>That night they rented out a room in a hostel, all looking forward to having a roof over their heads and a warm bath for a change. After dark when things died down Melody brandished her flute in the hostel lobby and began to play soft music, drawing people from their rooms like a siren. Soon a small crowd had gathered. Kurapika rested with his back against the far wall, closing his eyes as he let Melody’s melody drift into his ears. </p><p>Feeling a soft thump beside him, he opened his eyes to see Leorio had joined him, sliding down the wall so they sat side by side. Despite Melody’s relaxing tune his friend looked a bit tense, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“When the Fire Nation…” he sighed, already struggling a bit with his words once he got Kurapika’s attention. “Not long after they attacked your people, they came to the Southern Water Tribe. We were able to fight them back at first, but the war wreaked havoc on our infrastructure. As you saw we don’t exactly have an ice palace. Every waterbender old enough to go joined the war effort. Hama and Katara were practically babies back then, so I was the only one in that awkward, half-trained state.</p><p>“My friend Pietro got sick a few years back. Everyone looked to me to help him, but I only knew basic healing, and no amount of creativity can make up for experience. I’m sure a master healer would have been able to do it. If we had the resources to even send for someone besides me, he could’ve…” He suddenly cut himself off, muttering, “Fire Nation are bastards.”</p><p>Kurapika watched him quietly, recognizing the story for the olive branch it was.</p><p>“So,” Leorio sniffed, scratching at his nose. “Yeah.” He finished lamely.</p><p>“Well… ” Kurapika began slowly, thinking carefully over the most comforting response. “You’re already the best healer in the whole south pole. Once we get north, I’m sure you’ll be the best healer between both sides of the world in no time.”</p><p>Leorio’s eyes widened, a faint blush blooming across his cheeks. “Th-thanks.”</p><p>Kurapika smiled at him before standing with a stretch. “Ready for bed? My bones could use some rest after that landing we had earlier.”</p><p>Leorio managed another chuckle at the memory, scratching his head. “Yeah, me too. Airbending cushion my ass.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Waterbending Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurapika was up for waterbending lessons now, he’d told Leorio. After all, an Avatar needed mastery of more than just air. It would be good to get a head start on training before they arrived north.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group had moved back towards the coasts from the inland Omashu. After scouting for a bit, they landed near a river and private waterfall, the perfect place to practice. And get some recreational swimming in after, Leorio hoped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika hopped down from the saddle with a flutter, and Leorio was relieved to see a little spring in his step after their discovery at the air temple. Omashu had helped a bit, but Leorio was determined to keep his mood up during their lesson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I do while you guys practice?” Melody asked, still seated on Piko’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could spend more time bonding with Piko,” Kurapika offered. After scanning the bank with his eyes for a moment, he left to retrieve a fallen tree branch while Leorio and Melody climbed down. Returning, he thrust the bushy branch at her. “I think he needs help cleaning the mud between his toes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” came Melody’s mixed reaction, “okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Piko was free of his saddle he moved into the water, rolling over on his back. Melody seemed satisfied enough with the task as she climbed onto his belly and brushed the branch against one of his many feet. She giggled as the bison let out an appreciative rumble, drifting with the slow current.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closer to the waterfall, Leorio and Kurapika began their lesson next to the water. Leorio had removed his shirt and changed into lighter pants, rolled up to the knee. Kurapika removed the top layer of his habit and joined him in being barefoot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually have more formal training in fighting than healing, so these forms will be legit,” Leorio started off, and an anticipatory insecurity prickeld at the back of his neck. “I still can’t teach you all that much though. No fancy stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you have is fine for now,” Kurapika assured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alrighty then.” Leorio planted his feet shoulder width apart, bending his knees a bit as he rocked back and forth. The water at the riverside synced to his movements. “The first step is the original waterbending move, taught to us by the moon and sea. Just push and pull the tide like so, see?” Kurapika matched his stance, and the water followed suit almost immediately. Impressive. “It’s good to just get a feeling for it, and keep yourself loose. Waterbending moves are very fluid and calm, even combative ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm could be good,” Kurapika considered, eyes on his tide. “Though I’ve never been the best at meditation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a monk,” Leorio pointed out with a confused chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika’s expression pinched slightly. “Well I grew up surrounded by a lot of much better monks, but, I guess the competition is a lot less steep now huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio faltered slightly, not knowing how to to come up with a response to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and decided to go on to the next move. “Try picking some of it up,” he suggested, already waving an arm loosely to separate a gallon sized bubble from the water. “It doesn’t take a lot of finesse, you just gotta…extend yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika mimicked him in everything but expression, his much more serious and honed in concentration. Another bubble was lifted, and the shape of the water trembled, but held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice,” Leorio complimented. “I see it’s a bit shaky, so just move it around until your hold is strong enough that you can play with the shape of it. No forms, just move on your own. Feel it.” He provided a bit of a demonstration as he loosely played with his, the act as easy as breathing for him. Kurapika, the square, decided to master a perfectly spherical bubble instead of Leorio’s more creative shapes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next move was an actual move, and a fun trick Leorio had utilized in many snowball fights against Melody and Pietro. The water whip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the other moves, Kurapika picked it up quickly, only facing a few flops before finally getting one to snap. He truly was a natural at this. Leorio should have expected the avatar to be some kind of bending prodigy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After I taught that one to Hama she terrorized Katara for weeks. You’re a hell of a lot easier to teach than those two, I’ll tell you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to know I’ve managed to outperform a six year old,” said Kurapika, narrowing another swath of liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio laughed. “Well, you’re not asking for bathroom breaks every five minutes, so that kind of makes you my star pupil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t speak too soon, Leorio,” Leorio looked back at him, detecting a change in his tone. “Without a classmate to terrorize, you’re the only one around to test my moves on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio jumped to the side on one foot, narrowly dodging the snap of another whip with a scandalized yelp. “Hey! That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sifu</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leorio to you, show some respect!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika just snorted. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The smile he was wearing was only a half, but Leorio would take it, even as he feigned offense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Kurapika’s expression shifted back into a more reserved, even apprehensive one quite quickly. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika looked up at him and pursed his lips, looking uncharacteristically demure. “I was hoping to learn something a bit more…violent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” He was sure there was some kind of joke he could crack over the request, but decided against it. “The water whip is a loose hold. You can sharpen and tighten until it becomes a water blade of sorts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like an air blade, but with water?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like it. A revolutionary move, clearly.” Leorio turned with a wide swing of his arms and body, the blade he’d conjured biting a deep gash into a dark rock jutting up from the shoreline. “The movement is wide and forceful. You need to build up momentum if you want to actually cut through something hard.” He turned back to see Kurapika’s eyes had widened slightly at the damage. “Try it on that rock.” Leorio pointed and stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika took on a new aura with this move. After a few failures, his most so far, his attitude shifted from one of concentration to intensity. Leorio coached him through it, and eventually, with an arcing slice of his hand and sharp “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Osu!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, the stone cracked under his lashing. Kurapika’s gaze flew back to his teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Leorio beamed with him. “Violence!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he knew a few basic moves, Leorio coached him on actual stances and proper forms. Basic exercises that he repeated on his own, shifting as fluidly as water itself from one form to the next. The light footed grace of his airbending skill had translated well. His focus was impressive, for all his earlier claims about meditation. At this rate they’d be on equal footing by the time they reached the north pole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika shifted, and the water he was holding stretched over him like a canopy. Just the faintest hint of a smile graced his lips as he gazed up at the glittering filter reflecting on his face. Leorio found himself smiling too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They locked eyes and Leorio realized he’d been staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-nothing!” Leorio replied too quickly as his cheeks flared, internally cursing himself for losing the excuse of grading forms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika banished his bubble back to the river with an impressive flick of his wrist. He turned back to Leorio and said bluntly, “You’ve been staring at me a lot lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio knew he’d been caught one too many times as Kurapika watched him closely for answers. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his blush growing as he decided to come clean. “I’ve been trying to catch your smiles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My smiles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio looked away, fidgeting again as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Yeah. At Kyoshi you were all smiles and then after the air temple, that vanished. You didn’t smile once until that fiasco in Omashu. I suppose my duty as a blessed friend is to get you to smile as much as possible.” He chuckled, a bit awkwardly. “Stock value just went way up on your smile. I gotta catch 'em before they’re gone.” </span>
  <span>Leorio internally winced. How creepy did that come out, exactly? Kurapika didn’t seem particularly weirded out, though he was more difficult to read these days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very strange,” Kurapika finally said in that decisive, matter of fact tone of his. Leorio met his eyes again. “I’ve never met someone quite like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming from Kurapika, who was a bit of an oddball himself, Leorio chose to take that as a compliment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before any awkwardness could stretch between them, they were distracted by an incoming beast. Piko swooped in quickly to deliver a belly flop big enough to drench the pair in an unexpected wave. Leorio could hear Melody laughing as he sputtered and flicked the moisture away from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough work, time for swimming!” she said, standing to reveal she’d already changed. She pointed to the waterfall. “We should ride Piko off the waterfall.” It seemed Kurapika’s tendency to jump off of high places was starting to rub off on Melody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika pushed wet hair from his face, showing off his blue arrow tattoo as he looked up at her. “You can try, but I’m sure he’d rather fly than take a dive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I got pretty well acquainted with his toes just now. I might know him better than you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out. But first,” Leorio chimed in before pulling a spray of water up from the river to nail Melody in the side. She yelped at the cold splash, almost losing her balance perched on Piko’s head. “Okay. Now we’re even. Let’s go!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know stocks are an anachronism here but you can’t tell me that if Leorio was real he wouldn’t have hopped on the AMC Gamestop thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Avatar's Debut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurapika sat cross legged next to the ashes of last night’s campfire, focusing on the cup of water in front of him as he practiced turning liquid to ice and back again. Unlike the other techniques Leorio had taught him so far, this didn’t require movement as much as it did…feeling. His ability to change the states of water was becoming less and less of a coin flip as he honed it. Leorio’s ability to create ice on demand had proven quite refreshing on their journey so far. If only they could instantly heat water for washing the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys hear that?” Melody suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika looked to Leorio, who shrugged and shook his head from where he was sprawled out on his sleeping bag. Kurapika couldn’t hear anything but the standard sounds of nature in the forest surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s people in distress. Not too far from here.” Melody’s acute sense of hearing was truly a marvel. How she ever managed to sleep with Leorio’s snoring Kurapika had no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think so, then we should check it out.” Leorio sat up with a new sense of alertness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gathered their sparse things quickly, opting to walk along the river with Piko behind them as Melody led the way by ear. Their advancement was halted when they found themselves at the edge of another cliff, the river they had been following dammed off to keep the valley below dry. At the base of the dammed off reserve was a large village, almost big enough to be called a town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika’s blood suddenly ran hot, his eyes flashing as they widened. “Fire Nation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The village was actively under attack, dark uniformed soldiers visible in the streets below like fire breathing ants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to help!” Melody was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Leorio agreed, eyes darting over the view. “It looks like their forces are mostly concentrated at the front gate. You and- Kurapika!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Avatar was already airborne, having fanned out his glider to swoop down into the town without a moment’s hesitation. Heart hammering in his chest, he took a nosedive towards the first soldier he saw as he approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed, folding his glider back in on itself in one motion, and swung the staff to send out a wave of air powerful enough to send the soldier flying down the street. His feet were already moving by the time armor hit the ground, running through the streets as he waited for his mind to catch up to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d arrived late. The attack was well underway, he could smell smoke, and hear shouts, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this what it was like when his temple was attacked?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he blinked through the blurry red panic framing his vision. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re losing touch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to a stop, finally taking in his surroundings. There weren’t many buildings burning, he noticed. It was more the air of panic that was making things feel catastrophic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shadow suddenly jumped in broad daylight, growing when the building beside him was doused in wide flame. Recovering from his surprise, he was quick round on the structure, taking in a breath deep enough to blow out the house fire like a candle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire had been extinguished, but a mother and daughter were already stumbling out of their former safe haven and into the waiting arms of their arsonist. The culprit had moved in to grab them when he was sent crashing into the wall of the neighboring home. That wave was weaker than Kurapika’s first, but it had to be more targeted in order to land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” He quickly moved in the check on the civilians.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-Haru!” The young girl wailed, tear streaked. Her mother clutched her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve taken my son. They’re- they’re taking the earthbenders!” She looked to him, wide eyed and frantic. “Please, you must-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika’s air wave wasn’t enough, it seemed. The soldier had already recovered and moved in to retaliate while he was distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was in the same moment that Kurapika registered the danger that the soldier was pitched back bodily, swamped as a barrel’s worth of water slammed into him. With a snap, he was frozen and subdued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey dumbass!” Leorio shouted heatedly, “Don’t go charging in like that without us!” He tossed Kurapika a waterskin as he arrived on the scene. “Take this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika caught it with a startled blink, mind now moving so fast his body was slowed, his earlier problem reversed. He blurted, “They’ve taken prisoners!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must be on that metal cart heading out of town. Which you would know about if you’d waited to hear my strategy.” Leorio broke off to let loose a string of curses. “Go! Follow the cart! Melody and I can handle the firefighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were already leaving with the main fighting force, that would explain why the town was in such disarray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wouldn't get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slinging the waterskin over his shoulder, Kurapika took flight again, over and out of the village. Following the path of the road leading out of the front gate, he was able to catch sight of the cart, in spite of the tree cover provided by the surrounding forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a careful swoop and fold, he dropped below the treeline, landing on the roof of the cart with a light thump. The soldier on the drivers bench looked up and back at the noise. They made eye contact, surprised curiosity against a lasered burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika was quick to swing his staff down like an axe. Wood connected with the soldier’s face with a crack, their helmetless head smacking back against the metal of the cart behind them as they cried out, nose erupting blood. In the next moment Kurapika was beside them on the bench, catching the disoriented swing of their forearm and planting a foot into their side. With a hard shove, they were thrown from their own vehicle, off the path entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two ostrich horse steeds became distressed at the commotion, rocking the cart as it swerved and surged forward. Kurapika scrabbled for the reins, grabbing and pulling to veer them to a restless stop. They braked with a lurch, and Kurapika took a breath, standing to look down at the link between horse and buggy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcing himself to be careful for the first time since this began, he wrapped water around the chain. The bubble wobbled a bit from distress, but it froze on the first try. Carefulness over. He slammed the butt of his staff over the link, shattering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steeds ran off, cut loose and leaving their masters without the muscle to transport such heavy cargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s going on out there?” He could hear people banging on the inside of the cart. He jumped down to run behind it, several paces back. After placing his staff on the dirt road, he readied his stance, dipping back into the reserves of the waterskin. With a carefully aimed slice, the padlock on the door of the prison fell away in two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The banging had persisted to the moment the door flew open with the force of it. The person in front found himself shoved forward with no resistance, gracelessly faceplanting into the dirt path. Kurapika winced wordlessly, retrieving his staff as he came forward to offer a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” The question came not from the boy Kurapika was helping to his feet, but from one of the earthbenders still packed into the chamber above them. Kurapika lifted his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over a dozen people had been forced into the small prison cell. Some of them were only </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kurapika didn’t know what the Fire Nation wanted from the earthbenders they rounded up, but it couldn’t be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t moved to leave the cart, appearing wary. Bewildered from their sudden release by this stranger. Perhaps they were taking in the Earth Kingdom clothes, the water he was bending back into his waterskin, or the strange staff in his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An ally,” Kurapika decided to leave it at that. None of it was important right now. “Don’t waste time. Your village is still under attack, and they need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for any response, Kurapika turned and spread open his glider, jumping above the trees before beginning his flight back to town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not everyone in that cart had been soldiers, but he trusted the earthbenders to take care of each other and provide aid in the ongoing fight. Kurapika himself was a soldier, as of now. He could fight. And so he rushed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a rumbling sound, he looked down to see plumes of dirt kicked up in the forest below. Gaps in the trees revealed earthbenders skating along quickly enough to keep up with him. Good. They could easily turn the tide of this battle with an unexpectedly replenished fighting force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The village was surrounded by a rather high wall, with a taller gate serving as its entrance. Kurapika landed on the arch of the gate itself, offering him a vantage point over everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemingly everyone, anyone who hadn’t been captured or managed to hide away, had been corralled to the front of town, encircled by Fire Nation enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had reports of eighteen earthbenders in this town. Who are you hiding?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika gritted his teeth, forcing himself into a moment of hesitation as he tried to strategize which enemy was best to cut down first. In that moment was when the earthbenders returned, pushing back and occupying the Fire Nation forces as the fighting restarted with swift vengeance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their formation was broken, and Kurapika again went after the first soldier he saw, favoring a kick to the nape over airbending in his rage. The woman collapsed, and her nearest comrade shouted in surprise. He blasted Kurapika, who diverted the heavy current of flame around him with a shield of air. As the fire cleared the Avatar could see a look of shock on the other’s face at the counter. That split second was all he needed to send his own blast that had his enemy toppling over himself, back slamming into the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorry excuse for a warrior scrambled slightly as he moved to get up, Kurapika standing over him in an instant. “A-An airbender?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika’s vision pulsed red at the edges. “Try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A water blade arced beside him as he reeled back to strike. When he moved to let it fall a hand grabbed his wrist mid movement, canceling the attack and releasing the water to splash uselessly against the flinching soldier’s uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go crawling back to where you came from and tell those bastards you failed.” Leorio’s voice was low and hard, and the soldier scrambled to comply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, all of the Fire Nation forces were beginning to retreat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrival of Piko offered relief to any buildings still burning, airbended flaps of his tail sending several gushes of wind through the streets. The soldiers were driven out, one even rolling like a tumbleweed on exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika glared after them, blowing air from his nostrils like an agitated bull. He tried and failed to wrench his wrist from Leorio’s strong grip. “It’s over. Calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika shot him a burning glare, but Leorio didn’t return any of it, even if lingering anger still creased his expression. He simply nodded back to the villagers they had yet to acknowledge. “They’ll want to hear from you. Something other than grunts and growls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika turned, the sight of the villagers all still gathered around sobering him slightly. Their attention was shifting as well, from the retreating Fire Nation forces to their mysterious dual bending savior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were flying,” a boy, an earthbender blurted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> was flying!” Someone else shouted as Piko touched down near the entrance. Melody strained her neck as she looked down into the crowd, a relieved smile crossing her face when she caught Kurapika and Leorio’s eye. To the awed gazes she was getting from everyone else, she offered an unsure wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An airbender? A survivor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he used waterbending too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika called for attention, looking to end the confusion quickly. “It’s true, I am both an airbender and a waterbender. I am the Avatar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a revelation elicited shock, a ripple of gasps and murmurs. One man broke into cheers, foaming at the mouth, before collapsing onto his knees. Leorio frowned in slight concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the Avatar does live.” An older man of apparent authority parted from the group to approach them, awed. “The Fire Nation claimed you dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their attempt to exterminate me was not successful.” Kurapika’s tone was serious, dark, even if the wording was boastful enough to elicit impressed excitement from those around them. He looked past the man, raising his voice to address the crowd with the words they’d want to hear. “To all of you, as the Avatar, I make this promise.” The butt of his staff slammed against the dirt. “I will drive the Fire Nation out of Earth Kingdom Territory!” If they didn’t want grunts and growls, they’d be getting eloquent but seething conviction. His eyes still burned, maybe from smoke and kicked up dust, maybe from something else. “They have threatened the balance an Avatar swears to protect, and I take that oath right here and now. I will end this war, and put the Fire Nation back in their place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rallying cry was met with rallying cries, the fighting spirit of the villagers reverbing off of itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thank you for your help, Avatar,” said the older man. “You and your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a healer,” Leorio announced with a raise of his hand. “I can treat burns, and help provide first aid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Melody both parted to provide assistance as the adrenaline of battle wore off, leaving work to be done and recovery to be made. The Avatar stayed behind at first to tend to the line of handshakes and offered thanks practically every villager seemed intent to give him, his nerves further calmed by the positivity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when it seemed like everyone had moved on, Kurapika’s attention was caught by a little girl bounding over to him from deeper into the village. The little girl whose brother was an earthbender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avatar, Avatar!” She was practically hopping with excitement as she stopped before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we say, Suki?” Her mother trailed behind, calming her with a lightly scolding tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki looked back at her mother before turning back to him, a breath taken before she corrected her tone. “Thank you for saving Haru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me. I’m glad you’re all safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” She thrust something at him. A carved lacquered piece. He took it gently, curious. “My mom says you’re an airbender. You were fighting with that stick that turns into a fan, and I thought I’d give you another one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika flicked open the gift, eyes widening as a beautiful golden hand fan revealed itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were for decoration, but you can make it into a weapon,” Suki went on. “It’ll help you kick Fire Nation butt.” She accented her point with a scrunched face and mimed uppercut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of their surroundings, Kurapika found himself smiling. “It will. Thank you, Suki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another thanks from the family and promise for Haru to come to him later, Suki ran off again, and Kurapika was left to his thoughts as he wandered to find somewhere to offer his help. Looking around, it seemed the village had escaped any massive damage. They were safe, but only for now. The Fire Nation could always come back, and Kurapika couldn’t stay to protect them. There could be countless villages all like this one, ones he’d never come across that were vulnerable to or had already succumbed to attacks. His grip subconsciously tightened around the fan. The war he’d woken up into, he’d seen it now. It felt more real now, and more dire. As the Avatar, it was up to him to end it quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to step up his game so he could take on the Troupe and stop Silva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to find an earthbending teacher.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For transparency's sake I should tell you that I've already half written all of books 1 and 2, but I'm not really sure at what rate I'll be able to edit the chapters to publishable standards. So even if the posting schedule relies entirely on my impulses, at least take comfort in the fact that there's no chance of this getting discontinued.</p><p>Next chapter is tomorrow though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heaven's Arena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me going into this: Yeah it'll probably be a couple thousand words per chapter so... 32k for book one? Quick work.</p><p>What a fool I was.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group had reached civilization again. Well, non burning civilization, in the form of Gaoling, a city of wanderers and a pitstop for many. Street vendors were in abundance, from professional booths to mats placed down by travelers to boast their finds and exotic game from their exploits.</p><p>Between Omashu and this marketplace Kurapika was coming to find that Leorio really liked shopping. Though it was Melody who ended up buying something relatively fancy. A bow and quiver of arrows.</p><p>“With you two working on your bending, I figure I’ll need to develop a new combative skill for our next run in with the Fire Nation,” she explained as they walked out of the weapons shop and onto the street.</p><p>“Speaking of useful skills against the Fire Nation, I’ve been thinking I should get a headstart on my earthbending training as well.”</p><p>“Already?” Leorio looked surprised, gaze pulled back to Kurapika from scanning the stands of useless junk lining either side of them.</p><p>“If I want to be a formidable opponent against the Phantom Troupe, I’m going to need to master every element I can. Additionally, it will add to my credibility as the Avatar.”</p><p>“That makes sense and all, but where are you gonna find a good enough teacher?”</p><p>“Last minute tickets for today’s Heaven’s Arena event!” A peddler turned to them as they reached an intersection. “You kids look like you could use some entertainment.” He thrusted a flyer out to Kurapika.</p><p>“Watch the greatest earthbenders around duke it out in the best battlefield this side of Si Wong,” the Avatar read aloud, accepting the paper.</p><p>“Ask and you shall receive!” Leorio chirped enthusiastically. </p><p>“But would any of those fighters really be willing to halt their ambitions long enough to become a teacher?” questioned Melody, standing on her tiptoes to peek at the flyer.</p><p>“Regardless, I’d like to see some skilled earthbenders in action,” said Kurapika. “Perhaps I could learn something from simply observing.” Maybe he could find someone to teach him the basics quickly before they continued their journey to the north pole. If it was as easy to pick up and practice as waterbending was, he figured he could manage.</p><p>“I’ll even give you guys a discount,” offered the seller, fanning three stubs with a grin.</p><p>The show started within the hour, so the group headed straight for the arena, their shopping over and done with.</p><p>Heaven’s Arena was huge, modeled like a colosseum with a dome and the greatest feat of earthbending architecture in town by far. If Kurapika had never been to Omashu he would have balked.</p><p>“Oh, sweet!” Leorio pointed out as they descended the steps between bleachers. “The front rows are wide open.”</p><p>The group settled only a couple rows from the ring, with Kurapika planning to spectate as intimately as possible.</p><p>The battle ground was a steep pit, with a raised platform of earth in the center serving as the mat, all illuminated by an overhead skylight.</p><p>An announcer made his way to the center of the stage, amplifying his voice with a cone for all to hear. Most people sat rather far back.</p><p>“Welcome to Heaven’s Arena!” the announcer proclaimed. “Our first match is between The Big Bad Hippo and a new coming challenger: The Boulder!”</p><p>A man large and wide enough to be a sumo wrestler shook the platform as he stomped into position.</p><p>The other man, in contrast, was built and muscly, looking tall enough to tower over even Leorio.</p><p>“Ready, and, begin!”</p><p>The Boulder’s opening move was a boulder, launched straight for The Hippo. The sumo bender stood still, bracing through the hit as earth crumbled to the formidable defense of his own body. The platform shook again as he braced his feet for a squat, crouching and grabbing hold of one of the floor tiles. With a roar, he ripped it up and shoved it at his opponent. </p><p>The rock broke apart as The Boulder punched through it, one massive half soaring past him to slam into the bleachers mere feet from where they sat, jarring Leorio’s spectator snack right out of his hands and into his lap.</p><p>Well. That explained why they were alone in snatching up the best views.</p><p>Kurapika felt a bit of distaste at the nature of the fighting, growing bored quickly. It appeared to just be a bunch of huge men chucking huge rocks at each other. Surely there was more to earthbending than that. Only an idiot would be-</p><p>“Woo!” Leorio cheered beside him, snack and near death experience forgotten as he let loose a loud finger whistle. “Go Boulder!”</p><p>As he suspected, only an idiot would be so easily stimulated. The next couple of fights were similarly disappointing, with The Boulder dominating thanks to his brilliant strategy of hucking the biggest rocks.</p><p>“And now, the fight you’ve all been waiting for! Can The Boulder take the title from our reigning champion?” A low drumroll filled the arena as the unseen fighter was set to be revealed. The skylight narrowed and shifted, following the directions of the announcer’s arm as he gestured to the far side of the platform. “Introducing: Janken!”</p><p>Kurapika blinked. Janken wasn’t the formidable, hulking man he expected him to be. He was a little boy, smaller and younger than even Kurapika himself, who smiled widely and waved to the crowd with both hands as he hopped into the ring like he was joining a playground game.</p><p>“That little boy?” Their new resident Boulder fanboy <em> blew a raspberry </em> beside him. “Oh, this kid’s going down.”</p><p>The skylight widened again as Janken came to stand opposite The Boulder, next to the announcer. </p><p>“I know you may be thinking this fight will be over too quickly, so Janken and I will make it a little more interesting for you. He’ll be taking on The Boulder…” The announcer thrust a black cloth into the air above his head like a victory flag. “Blindfolded!”</p><p>“Blindfolded?!” Leorio parroted with the crowd. </p><p>Melody turned to the boys beside her with slight concern. “Is he serious?”</p><p>Kurapika stayed quiet between them, interest recaptured and eyes glued to the boy on the platform.</p><p>Once the blindfold was in place the fight began.</p><p>The Boulder lifted his foot high for a massive stomp, likely about to eject a large boulder from the platform to use against his opponent. Janken stood by blindly, though he didn’t look ignorant of the incoming attack so much as patient.</p><p>Quite belatedly, he acted, in a move closely followed by Kurapika. He made sweeping motion with his foot rather than a stomp, seeming to mimic the pattern of his attack as it revealed itself by lightly breaking up the surface of the platform in an advancing straight line. The disruption met The Boulder’s heel where it connected to the ground in the same instant, then cut sharply, pulling the fighter’s foot out from under him. </p><p>The Boulder was dropped into a painful, involuntary split. There was a collective wince from spectators as a surprisingly high whine carried from the massive man.</p><p>With a second minute motion, Janken shot forward a column of earth that sent The off balance Boulder hurtling from the battlefield, eliminated just like that.</p><p>Kurapika was amazed. Leorio’s jaw was on the bleacher below them.</p><p>“Janken remains undefeated!” the announcer shouted victoriously, reappearing with a woman carrying a large championship belt. “Would anyone here step forward to challenge his reign?” </p><p>No one jumped at the chance after that display.</p><p>“How about you?” The announcer suddenly pointed right at the Avatar’s group. “You three are the first to sit in the front row in a while. Feeling bold?”</p><p>There was a beat of consideration, and then Kurapika found himself standing.</p><p>“Kurapika?” said Melody.</p><p>“I’m intrigued by this boy. I need a closer look.”</p><p>“But you don’t know any earthbending yet!” Leorio hissed, reaching out to stop him.</p><p>“Anyone able to defeat our reigning champion will receive not only the title, but also <em> this </em> bag of gold coins!” the announcer added, lifting a small sack.</p><p>“I believe in you!” Leorio suddenly changed his tune, letting go of Kurapika’s wrist to shove him forward.</p><p>Kurapika rolled his eyes. Without earthbending he stood no chance of winning this fight. He just wanted a chance to observe Janken up close, and hopefully talk to him before he disappeared from the ring.</p><p>“We have a new challenger!” The announcer’s loud voice and high energy turned out to be most unpleasant, once one was only mere feet away from him. “Tell us, what is your name?”</p><p>“Kurapika,” the Avatar shared comparatively flatly, and not loud enough for anyone but the three on the platform to hear.</p><p>“No stage name?” The announcer lowered his cone with a furrowed brow before recovering. “Okay! Janken vs Kurapika!”</p><p>Kurapika braced his feet apart, loosely preparing himself. Across from him, Janken pinched and wiggled his nose. He tilted his head as if observing Kurapika without seeing him. “Oh, you’re light on your feet for an earthbender.”</p><p>Kurapika took note that Janken was barefoot, his stance relaxed but balanced.</p><p>“Ready, and, begin!”</p><p>Kurapika waited, not making any opening moves. Janken seemed used to countering offensive attacks, but he didn’t wait long before realizing he’d need to make the first move.</p><p>An ejected platform jumped up under Kurapika’s feet, meant to launch him off balance. He flipped up and away to counter it, his hangtime extended by technique. Janken grew defensive and sharp in the interim, turning slowly as he appeared truly blind for a moment.</p><p>When Kurapika’s feet touched back down again it was back on, and he spun with a decisive stomp, firing off a medium sized boulder. Kurapika planted his feet a bit more firmly as he prepared a leap to clear the projectile with ease, but he’d missed the secondary move Janken had made under the cover of the predictable attack.</p><p>The tile beneath Kurapika lurched just as he was at his most grounded, and he began to trip as the boulder moved in on him fast. Reflexively he shoved out his arms, and with the move came a strong blast of wind that pushed the rock back the direction it had come. At Janken.</p><p>The other boy sensed the incoming attack too late, and was hit by the boulder head on, knocking him from the ring.</p><p>Kurapika winced. He only meant to dodge. That was definitely cheating. </p><p>“Victory… goes to… Kurapika?”</p><p>The young woman with the belt recovered from her bewilderment first, strutting over and placing the heavy trophy in Kurapika’s hands.</p><p>He didn’t raise it triumphantly.</p><p>“That’s our Kurapika!” Leorio cheered, racing up and greedily accepting the cash prize. “Built like a dovekeet but with the spirit of a rhinobull!”</p><p>Kurapika ignored him, going over to the edge of the platform to search the out of bounds pit for Janken. The boy was nowhere in sight. </p><p>Damn.</p><p>“Congrats again,” Leorio said once they were back in the street after the event. </p><p>“There are really no congratulations in order. I would have surely lost had he been capable of countering air attacks. It wasn’t an honest fight.”</p><p>“Well, did you learn anything?” Melody had better sight of the prize he’d actually wanted and lost.</p><p>“Not much. He could track my movements using his other senses. He touched his nose, so I thought it might be scent at first which would be…bizarre. But he seemed unaware of my position while in the air. He must have been able to feel my contact with the earth.” Kurapika furrowed his brow in confusion. That wasn’t how it worked with air or waterbending. He couldn’t <em> feel </em> someone by lashing them with a water whip. And air was hardly tangible to begin with. So this was still just a guess. He hadn’t learned anything for sure.</p><p>“Ah, well.” Leorio shrugged, clearly pleased with the outcome regardless. He tossed the sack of gold coins repeatedly in his palm as he moved to face the others, walking backwards. “Wanna head back to the market? I know you said you were done with shopping, but I remember seeing something pretty for you that would look great along with that belt.”</p><p>“You mean the belt I didn’t earn?” Kurapika retorted, moralizing. “Do what you want with the money, I really don’t understand your obsession with collecting useless knick knacks for Piko to carry around anyway.”</p><p>“Well isn’t someone getting testy? I don’t remember airbending being against the official arena rules anyway.”</p><p>“Are you dense? Why would they feel the need to specify?”</p><p>“You’re both getting testy, with each other.” Melody took the reins. Traveling with the other two meant she heard her fair share of bickering and trivial debates. They really needed another girl in their group, she’d complained before. Until then, they knew the drill. “We can split up for now.”</p><p>“Yeah, fine.”</p><p>“You two can shop, I’m going to find Janken. Maybe if I tell him my theory, he’ll explain his technique.” Even if he’d vanished after the match, the woman who presented Kurapika with the belt had given advice on where to look.</p><p>He found Janken near a fountain in a quiet intersection not far from the arena.</p><p>Janken didn’t seem down and out from his loss, looking lively and animated as he talked to the white haired boy sitting beside him on the fountain edge like a bench. That boded well for a productive conversation with him, if his pride wasn’t so easily wounded.</p><p>Kurapika approached the two, making himself apparent in the low bustle of the fountain area, and caught their attention. Upon recognition, the white haired boy sent a look venomous enough to almost make Kurapika stop in his tracks, but Janken didn’t seem to notice. He even offered a smile.</p><p>“Hi, Kurapika.”</p><p>“Hello, Janken,” Kurapika greeted, his speech already prepared beforehand. “I feel my victory was not an honorable one, and wish to return to you the title of champion.” He hefted the belt, offering it up.</p><p>Janken frowned, brow furrowing slightly. “I can accept a rematch, but no handouts.” Then his face shifted, into an excited, curious expression. “But before we fight again you have to tell me your technique! I was just telling Killua about how cool it was! I couldn't see your countermove coming. You took hold of that boulder so fast, I didn’t even register it had been pushed back until it was too late. Mid-air too!”</p><p>A bit surprised at the earnest change in tune, Kurapika retracted the belt.</p><p>“I’m afraid that would be impossible.” He braced himself for coming clean. “I’m actually an airbender.”</p><p>Sharp laughter hadn’t been the reaction he was expecting. “I knew you had to have cheated to beat Gon, but that’s a bold faced lie,” the white haired boy, Killua, sneered. “The airbenders were wiped out five years ago. There’s none left.” He shrugged, throwing up an indifferent hand.</p><p>Kurapika prickled at his apathy, recoiling a bit.</p><p>“Actually, that’s not true.” A voice suddenly called out to them as a boy in his late teens approached, flanked by two others. Three brothers, looked like. “There were several stragglers who escaped the Fire Nation’s assault, especially in the east where they could flee into the Earth Kingdom.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Kurapika bristled further, not liking the look of their sudden company.</p><p>“You know, you should really be more careful about who you tell your secrets to. With the dust you kicked up in Heavens Arena it wasn’t hard to figure out. And airbenders snag a high bounty if brought to the Fire Nation military.” The three brothers chuckled as if patting themselves on the back. “Now you’re surrounded.” The leader looked to the two boys on the bench. “What do you say? Team up to bag the cheater? Earn back those gold coins?”</p><p>Killua blinked slowly, looking unimpressed. “Why would we wanna split a bounty with you?” he dismissed, lazily scornful. “Moron.”</p><p>“You’re that greedy?” questioned Kurapika, angered instead of frightened. “That you would work together with the Fire Nation military, your enemies, your attempted conquerors, just for a few gold coins?” </p><p>“Says the guy scamming Heaven’s Arena for prizes,” countered the other boy. “Money is money, doesn’t matter where it comes from.”</p><p>Further airbending in public probably wasn’t the best idea, if Kurapika so kindly considered the advice just offered to him.</p><p>He stepped to the side, closer to the fountain. Placed the belt on its edge. His skill was too limited for the geyser he felt like erupting, but he still knew how to make waves.</p><p>The Avatar was back. That was no secret.</p><p>Killua and Gon looked up as a shadow loomed over them, light drops falling free to sprinkle white and green hair. The three brothers stepped back in surprise, chins also tilting up and back.</p><p>With a grunt of effort, Kurapika shoved his arms forward, clearing those nearest to the fountain to send its contents crashing into the others. The tidal wave washed them back into an alleyway off the intersection, flooding it with a splash. </p><p>Kurapika approached the mouth of the alley to find the sopping wet trio falling over themselves in their rush to stand and charge, but ice was already freezing their feet to the ground. Kurapika lifted more water from the puddles around them to complete the cocoons with a swirl. Three candid statues were erected as the brothers were immobilized up to their noses.</p><p>“Even dirty money has to be earned. Don’t take on jobs beyond your skill set if you're looking to get paid.” Kurapika offered his own advice. He turned and left, content to let them meditate on that for a bit.</p><p>He came face to face with two very confused boys.</p><p>“I thought you said you were an airbender?” Gon said, him and Killua having left the fountain to flank the Avatar like two curious puppies. </p><p>Kurapika allowed himself a bit of smugness, lifting a shoulder. “I am. I’m the Avatar.”</p><p>Gon’s jaw dropped, eyes sparkling as Killua stiffened in shock.</p><p>“Hey! Kurapika!”</p><p>“Guys?” Kurapika turned to find Leorio and Melody jogging over.</p><p>“We saw that big wave from over the rooftops,” called Melody.</p><p>“So it <em> was </em> you! Nicely done, you held onto that much water at once?” His <em> sifu </em> beamed with pride.</p><p>Kurapika’s smug streak persisted as he smiled. What could he say? Rage centered him, and it was getting easier to switch on and…less on.</p><p>The sight of the sack banging against Leorio’s leg humbled him a bit, however. He turned back to Gon. “Again, I’m sorry about the match. You expected an earthbending battle and I didn’t deliver. Please accept these gold coins.”</p><p>“Hm?” Leorio winced as he saddled next to Kurapika just in time to be elbowed in the side. “Oh. Well,” the taller boy grumbled a bit as he produced the sack, “I suppose it’s only ‘honorable’.”</p><p>“I already said no handouts,” Gon repeated stubbornly.</p><p>“Then take it as thanks for not turning me in,” Kurapika replied, equally stubborn.</p><p>Gon seemed to consider that before taking the pouch and pulling open its drawstring. With a stomp of his foot, several coins jumped from the bag to land in his other palm. Kurapika stood dumbstruck as he returned the rest of the money. “There. Now we’re even til our rematch.”</p><p>“Wh- H-h-how did you do that?” Leorio sputtered.</p><p>Gon looked at his own palm curiously, like he forgot something. “I bent them.”</p><p>“The <em> coins </em>?” Kurapika finally found his words.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s called metalbending! It’s a technique my dad invented. My uncle Kite taught it to me.” His eyes glittered with pride as he looked back up at Kurapika. “My dad’s the greatest earthbender in the world!”</p><p>Kurapika’s eyes remained wide as he stared at Gon, absorbing the information he offered up so freely. The bold claims backed up so casually.</p><p>He had to learn from this boy. Was destined to, he'd just decided.</p><p>“Would you teach me your techniques? I’ve only mastered air and a bit of water. We’re actually headed up to the north pole to find a master to teach me waterbending, but it’s imperative that I learn the elements as quickly as possible.” It was a bit of a longshot, but Gon had been open and friendly thus far, and already asked Kurapika to teach <em> him </em> something.</p><p>“Sorry, but you can’t join us.” His companion spoke up before he could. “We don’t need to be slowed down by any old hags.”</p><p>“I’m seventeen, I’m not old!” Leorio protested. “We’re all teenagers here.”</p><p>“Actually, I’m twelve, same as Killua!” Gon commented brightly.</p><p>“Even if you could keep up with us, we’re traveling in opposite directions. Just doesn’t make sense.” Killua shrugged, bringing his hands up to lace his fingers behind his head. He began to turn and walk away from them. “Come on, Gon.”</p><p>But Gon kept his eyes on Kurapika. “Sure, I’ll teach you. Can you take us to the north pole with you?”</p><p>“What?!” Killua whirled on him, shocked. “What happened to finding Ging? Stupid! Why would he be at the north pole?”</p><p>“I don’t think he would be,” Gon admitted thoughtfully. “But I’ve never been to the north pole before!”</p><p>“The north pole is really cool.” Leorio tried to push the selling point, appealing to the young child they aimed to persuade. “They’ve got an ice palace and everything.”</p><p>Gon looked to Killua with an openmouthed expression made of pure sunlight. “He said they have a palace made of ice! Doesn’t that sound amazing?”</p><p>Killua’s dubious expression noticeably faltered in the face of his friend’s excitement.</p><p>“Besides, I wanna learn from him too. He is the Avatar after all. I bet he knows about lots of cool stuff.” They both side eyed Kurapika, who did his best to smile assuredly.</p><p>Killua caved. “I guess sticking close could give us a new lead on the White Lotus.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Gon nodded in agreement, though even Kurapika could tell he hadn’t thought that far ahead. Whatever the reason, the Avatar was grateful.</p><p>“So you’ll teach me?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Looks like Team Avatar just got two new members.” Leorio grinned, putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Team Avatar?” Kurapika raised an eyebrow at him, amused.</p><p>“I’m testing it out, gimme a break.”</p><p>Gon giggled and ran in place, his smile threatening to rip his cheeks open. “North pole here we come!” He jumped into the air, spinning with a fist pumped. “All right!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The boys are here!!</p><p>Also semi-random sidenote, but I always refer to the Air Nomads as the Airbenders because if they were still nomads in this version, it wouldn’t make much sense for them to be so uptight about Kurapika leaving home, conflict or not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Earthbending Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instead of just picking a random place, Gon charted the path to a small rocky canyon he claimed would be the ideal earthbending training ground.</p><p>Looking down into it from the edge one could see that the drop wasn’t too far, with steep but smooth ramps swooping into the basin.</p><p>“Oh, this is perfect!” said Killua as the group ventured to the edge on foot, curious after touching down at their new campsite. “Gon! You’ve gotta make us a sled!”</p><p>Gon offered his friend an apologetic smile. “Sorry Killua! I’ve gotta teach Kurapika earthbending! We can play later, okay?”</p><p>Killua frowned, looking dejected. </p><p>Gon and Kurapika split off early while the others returned the short distance to camp.</p><p>Leorio turned to Melody. “We should work on catching dinner.”</p><p>“Oh, this is the perfect chance to try out my new bow and arrows!” Melody excitedly rushed to her bags.</p><p>Leorio and Killua flanked her from behind as she pulled her bow taut with the intent to fire for the first time, facing the sparse forest off to the side of their settlement.</p><p>The arrow nailed the target right on, biting into the knob of a trunk.</p><p>“Oh wow, Melody, you’re a natural!”</p><p>Melody winced. “I was actually aiming for that.” She pointed to another trunk, much farther up and to the side.</p><p>Leorio chuckled, Killua looking unimpressed.</p><p>“Maybe you should do more target practice before you try to kill something with those,” Leorio advised. “Or it could be one of us you end up taking down.”</p><p>His eyes settled on the broadswords strapped to Killua’s back. “Hey kid, can you hunt?”</p><p>Killua turned to smile back up at him. “Yup. We can go together!”</p><p>Leorio was a bit surprised by the suddenly friendly change in tune. Killua had been not so subtly pouting ever since he joined the team, at least when Gon’s attention was divided, such as now. “Well okay then. Let’s head out while everyone else is practicing.”</p><hr/><p>“I wanted to thank you again for taking me on as your student,” Kurapika said to Gon as the two of them wandered into the canyon.</p><p>“No biggie!” the young earthbender responded. “And as the Avatar you can teach me stuff too. You’re connected to the White Lotus afterall, and I wanna find them.”</p><p>“Killua mentioned as much before. Though I must admit I’m not personally familiar with it. Fledgling Avatars get debriefed at age sixteen and I’m…” Was he still fifteen? Or did the five years in the iceberg count? He looked physically the same. He shook his head. Didn’t matter. “Well, lets just say I’ve been figuring this out on my own.”</p><p>“Word has been spreading that you’re back, though. They’ll probably come to you in time.”</p><p>“Do you know who ‘they’ are?”</p><p>“Mm…sort of.” Gon pulled something from his pocket, flicking it up before snatching it again from midair to thrust out to Kurapika. “This is a White Lotus membership token. When I completed my training, my Uncle Kite gave me a box that could only be opened with metalbending, with this inside. It’s a clue my dad left behind. About where to find him.”</p><p>Kurapika took the small piece, examining it. “That’s why you were headed to Ba Sing Se?”</p><p>“Yep! He’s got to be a member!” said Gon, with that same pride. “They’re a secret society that transcends nation and element, so with the war going on I figured the Earth Kingdom capital was my best bet. Or the north pole could work too, now that I think about it.” Gon smiled a bit sheepishly. “I guess I still don’t really know anything. Killua called them ‘both everywhere and nowhere’.”</p><p>Kurapika returned the token, ruminating on that a bit. They’d made it down into the canyon.</p><p>“We’ve gotta be kinda careful when picking a spot to practice,” said Gon. “Prime earthbending territory also means prime badgermole territory.”</p><p>“The original earthbenders. Makes sense.”</p><p>“Generally speaking badgermoles are pretty dangerous animals. You don’t wanna mess with them,” Gon advised. “My dad was taught by one, but my Uncle Kite had to <em> save </em>me from one!”</p><p>After a bit more wandering, the earthbender seemed to decide a prime spot was clear, and with a few moves set up two boulders twice his height beside each other.</p><p>“We’ll start with something easy. Just, move the rock. Like this!” Setting himself so the first boulder was beside him, he stomped aggressively into a low, firm stance, punching the rock in the same move. With a rumble, it slid across the ground until it slammed into the wall of the canyon with a crash.</p><p>“Now you try.”</p><p>Kurapika mimicked Gon’s movement and stance a few times to himself before stepping within range of his own boulder.</p><p>“<em> Osu! </em>”</p><p>Instead of the stone, he was the one that went flying backwards, repelled like he had been hit by one of his own air blasts.</p><p>His back hit earth as he tumbled. He popped back up instantly, dusting himself off and feeling irrationally offended at being knocked off his feet by an inanimate object. He had half a mind to come back at that thing with a water blade, but no. He needed to be strong. Not sharp, not flighty, <em> strong </em>.</p><p>Gon made himself a highchair out of earth, observing Kurapika with a tilted head.</p><p>Kurapika didn’t need to be asked to try it again.</p><p>“<em>Osu!</em>” He lashed out viciously. </p><p>He didn’t go flying backwards this time, but his teeth rattled under the resistance as the rock stubbornly stayed in place.</p><p>“Aggressive doesn’t always equal firm.” Gon commented with an apologetic smile. “Right now you’re kind of like a little animal attacking to kill a bigger animal. You should be more like, a big animal punting the smaller one out of the way.”</p><p>Kurapika took a step back, pushing his hands through his hair with a deep breath. He eyed the opponent before him, dropping into another stance.</p><p>“I must strengthen my resolve. Become unmovable,” he said overseriously, more of a statement to himself than a question for Gon.</p><p>“That’s the spirit!”</p><hr/><p>“In a cave?”</p><p>“You’re not from the Earth Kingdom, are you?”</p><p>“No. You know I’m a waterbender.”</p><p>“What I know is that here in the Earth Kingdom,” Killua gestured to the tunnel of darkness, “the best scores come from caves.”</p><p>Leorio remained skeptical, crossing his arms. “I am not having beetleworms for dinner.”</p><p>“Rabbitdillos take refuge in the shade of their dens.” Killua recited the factoid like he was speaking to a child younger than himself. “Go in there, stomp up enough noise, and I’ll snatch them here at the entrance.”</p><p>“Why don’t you go in?”</p><p>“My reflexes are better than yours, without a doubt,” said Killua with a slash of his hand. “And I’m lower to the ground. We have to actually catch something, you know.”</p><p>Leorio couldn’t help but huff a bit, not a fan of his new hunting partner’s attitude. He’d never been fond of people who tried to act smart. Though Kurapika turned out alright, he guessed, even if he was still sanctimonious as hell.</p><p>“I don’ know.”</p><p>“Have it your way,” Killua shrugged. “I can subsist entirely on the candy I bought in Gaoling. Prefer it that way, even. You’ll be the one who’s SOL.”</p><p>Leorio weighed his options. The sparse forest around the campsite didn’t look too promising for what he traditionally hunted for, and rabbitdillo did sound pretty tasty.</p><p>He padded in blindly.</p><p>Despite it being daylight outside, his surroundings darkened rapidly. He slowed. Not scared, mind you, just less confident about not tripping.</p><p>“Please don’t let there be any snakes,” he murmured to himself.</p><p>Eventually he started stomping.</p><p>His racket did not result in a bunch of smaller presences darting for the exit past his feet. What it did do was make him aware of the single presence not too far in front of him. The creature shifted. It was <em> big. </em>A head turned, and large, glowing eyes revealed themselves in the dark.</p><p>A badgermole. Staring right at him.</p><p>With a shout, Leorio fled from the cave as quickly as he could, running so fast he ended up leaping off the shelf at the entrance into the deeper canyon basin. He braced himself for impact as he fell, feet first.</p><p>Wincing, he opened his eyes. He’d wedged himself entirely into a crack in the earth, up to his shoulders, arms pinned against his chest.</p><p>“Ha ha!” he heard Killua bark. The boy circled around in front of him, clutching his middle. “<em> Spirits </em>, how did you even fall in that deep?”</p><p>Leorio struggled a bit, but it was clearly futile, and he quickly resorted to pouting. He craned his neck up at his hunting partner. “Did you set me up?”</p><p>Killua blinked innocently, looking like a foxkitten. Which is to say, cute but not convincing. Mirth bubbled up and broke the expression, and the boy giggled again.</p><p>“Alright, yeah yeah, hardy har. Now,” said Leorio, unamused, “a little help here?”</p><p>“What do you want me to do? I’m not an earthbender.”</p><p>“You’re not?” Leorio squinted in confusion. By the way Killua carried himself and his closeness with Gon, he assumed he had bending skill under his belt. Maybe he was just that confident in his martial arts skills, or his swordsmanship. The broadswords he carried looked custom, scaled down a bit to accommodate his small size.</p><p>“Nope. Don’t need to be anyway. I carry my weight just fine.” Killua’s expression had shifted. A sheet of feigned indifference hastily pulled over something deeper and perhaps darker. He crossed his arms. “Gon should really just ditch you guys if you’re all this incompetent.”</p><p>“You’re a real shit talker for a non bender.”</p><p>“I’m not the one who got themselves helplessly stuck in a hole.” The amused smirk was back as he lifted a hand away from his elbow to examine his nails.</p><p>“Alright well, if you’re done with your jealous hissy fit, can you go tell Gon to get me out of here?”</p><p>Killua’s expression twitched, and he looked angry for a moment as his eyes cut back to Leorio. Before Leorio could even process the fleeting sense of danger that slip up gave him, the look disappeared and Killua shifted into a very smug, very feline grin. He leaned down, placing his hands on his knees. “You should be nicer to me. I could torture you right now if I wanted.” The mischief continued as he suddenly mimed eurika in his expression. “Or just, leave.” He turned on his heel.</p><p>“He-hey!” Leorio yelled. “Killua! Get back here! Killua!” </p><p>“I’ll tell the Avatar you got eaten by a sabertooth mooselion!” Killua called without looking back. “You will be missed!”</p><p>Leorio grumbled, realizing he may be stuck here for much longer than one in his position would ever hope. “That damn brat.”</p><hr/><p>When Kurapika got frustrated Gon decided to move on to a different topic, saving the boulder from further beatdown and a possible grizzly death.</p><p>Gon knit his brows a bit as Kurapika explained his theory. “I couldn’t feel you, I could feel the vibrations you were giving off.” He sat up in his seat, drawing a circle in the air with his finger. “The Earth is one big vibrating maraca. I can use earthbending to feel the vibrations it gives off, and the changes in those vibrations other people and objects make, through my feet.” He lifted a leg to wiggle his toes.</p><p>“So that’s why you don’t wear shoes?”</p><p>“Yep. And the blindfold gets rid of my sight. When I have to rely on just my other senses, it increases my focus, and sort of makes me <em> even more </em> aware of my surroundings.” </p><p>Blindness enhancing bending technique. Kurapika had never considered such a thing before. If only Pairo was… </p><p>“And your metalbending?” he asked. “How does that work?”</p><p>“All of my techniques are pretty much modeled after the badgermoles themselves, what with the blindness and...feeling of it all, but that one requires the <em> most </em> focus and feeling.” Gon giggled to himself. “My Aunt Mito jokes that my mom was actually a badgermole, cuz of my nose. I’m pretty much familiar with my element in every sense: touch, sound, smell, taste-”</p><p>“Taste?” Confusion crossed Kurapika’s face. “Like, licking dirt?”</p><p>“To sense the grains of earth inside the metal. That’s what I bend, not so much the metal itself.”</p><p>He hopped down from his perch. “Here, we can try right now.” From his pocket he pulled a small marble. A repurposed coin, looked like. Kurapika was hesitant to put such a thing in his mouth.</p><p>But metalbending was something he wanted to master as well. The elite nature of its rarity would make it a devastating skill to have in battle. He doubted even the Phantom Troupe would be able to counter such a move.</p><p>He popped it like candy, closing his eyes for good measure.</p><p>“Do you feel it?”</p><p>“I think so,” Kurapika nodded, voice muffled by his continually rolling tongue.</p><p>“You guys are so weird.”</p><p>Kurapika jumped at the voice, choking on the marble with a cough. He winced as he felt it go down, whipping around to look at Killua. The other boy’s shoulders were bouncing lightly with laughter, shaking the supplies he cradled in his arms. A canteen, clothespins, a can of spice…what an odd kit. “What's all that stuff for?”</p><p>Killua took on a mischievous, kittenish grin. “Nothing to worry about, just working on things for camp.” Kurapika quirked an eyebrow, but Killua was already on his way again, keeping his teasing check in brief. “Have fun kissing rocks!” he cackled.</p><p>“So, about the marble…” Kurapika turned back to Gon. “I was pranking you.” The boy at least had the decency to look sheepish.</p><p>“Well I swallowed it.”</p><p>“I could bend it back out if-”</p><p>“No, no!” Kurapika waved his hands, cringing as he imagined the sensation. “It’s small enough that it will…pass.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><hr/><p>“Finally,” Leorio groaned as he heard a rustle behind him. It was getting real damn uncomfortable being pinned like this. “Did you get Gon? Killua?” He strained to look back, but when he couldn’t twist enough, gave up and settled for looking forward again with another huff.</p><p>He locked eyes with Killua, who was standing several yards in front of him. Leorio’s blood froze at his expression. </p><p>“So…” Leorio began, impressively calm and slow, “If you’re over there… and I don’t take it that’s Gon behind me.”</p><p>Killua gave a single shake of his head, otherwise unmoving. Leorio felt something breathe down his neck, sniffing at the ground.</p><p>A sabertooth mooselion.</p><p>The goddamn brat jinxed it.</p><p>Killua dropped his supplies with a crash, reaching behind himself for his swords. The commotion seemed to catch the mooselion’s attention a bit as it lifted its head away from Leorio.</p><p>Killua banged his twin blades together above his head as he walked, cutting diagonally to a midway point off to the side. “Hey ugly!” The mooselion took further notice of the loud and irritating little human, moving away from the helpless one, but not by much. “Aw, come on, don’t wanna play with me?” Killua picked up a rock, tossing it in his hand a few times.</p><p>The stone nailed the beast in the eye.</p><p>“Killua!”</p><p>It charged.</p><p>Killua weaved between its stilt legs, narrowly avoiding being punted. With an arcing slice he opened up its belly, blood splashing down on him as they made their pass at each other. The wounded beast turned back and reared with an angry roar.</p><p>Killua continued to spin and dance around it, fast as lightning, leaving gashes in anything he could reach. </p><p>To see him in action, to see those <em> blades </em> in action…Leorio was breathless simply as a spectator.</p><p>Who was this kid’s teacher?</p><p>Cuts to its legs only seemed to make the mooselion angrier, and Killua ran out from under it as such a position became too risky with all the kicking. He sprinted forward only to whip around sharply, flinging out one of his swords. There was enough force behind the throw that the nail to the face left the blade embedded enough to stick, the beast letting out a more guttural cry. Killua took the opening, launching himself this time as he delivered the final blow.</p><p>He went for the heart instead of the jugular, stabbing to the holt.</p><p>The massive creature collapsed onto its side as it used its last bit of strength to lean away from the tiny menace that had been its undoing.</p><p>Killua planted a foot on the bleeding corpse triumphantly. “Dinner!”</p><p>Perhaps Leorio would be more grateful for the save if this wasn’t all Killua’s fault in the first place. “You got blood all over yourself.” Where he was from, hunting mostly just involved clubbing a seal over the head several times, but even he knew you were supposed to kill prey cleanly, not shred it. The skin was meant to help keep the dirt <em> out </em> of the meat.</p><p>Killua snorted. “What are you, my mom?”</p><p>“I imagine I’m much less feral than she is.”</p><p>Killua laughed at that, unoffended as he kicked off of and moved away from his won game.</p><p>“What did you bring over here anyway?” Leorio asked as he approached. “Were you planning to butter me up and slide me out?”</p><p>“I was planning to torture you. But those hot peppers will be put to much better use seasoning the mooselion.”</p><p>“Right. Of course,” said Leorio, simultaneously pissed and relieved. “Could you go get Gon for real this time? My arms have lost feeling.”</p><hr/><p>The rock moved, instead of Kurapika. A whole ten feet.</p><p>He felt invigorated. “Ready for that rematch?” he asked with a shadowbox, perhaps jumping the gun a bit.</p><p>“Well now I wanna train you first.” Gon declined. “We’ll both get stronger, and I’ll fight you at your best. Full fledged Avatar.” There was an anticipatory glint in his eye as he lifted his tiny pinky. “Promise?”</p><p>“Promise,” Kurapika agreed, locking fingers with a smile. “Once I master the elements, we’ll have our rematch.”</p><p>Then Killua reappeared, covered in blood, and he nearly had a heart attack.</p><p>“Leorio needs your help.” The boy phrased it in the worst possible way.</p><p>Leorio wasn’t dead, thank the spirits. But the look on his face when Gon finally grabbed him by his hair and yanked him out of the trench he was stuck in told Kurapika they were in agreement that the new additions to Team Avatar would be making the rest of their trip much more interesting.</p><p>The blood was from what would apparently be dinner for the next…next, looked like, from the size of it. The massive creature looked like it had been attacked by another animal made of nothing but claws. Even if he wouldn’t be eating any of it, Kurapika was impressed they were able to take down such a wild beast. </p><p>“<em> I </em> took down a wild beast,” Killua corrected. “Reolio was too busy being stuck in that pit to help.”</p><p>“It’s Leorio!”</p><p>“Wow!” Gon gushed. “You’re so cool, Killua!” </p><p>Killua suddenly blushed, eyes flitting around to their company. “Hey, cut that out, would you? It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>Gon just smiled. “Me and Kurapika are done too. We can play now, if you want!”</p><p>Killua lit up, his excitement poorly disguised as he attempted a complaint. “Ugh, finally!”</p><p>“You should let me hose you down first,” said Leorio, uncapping the discarded canteen. Killua dodged at first with impressive reflexes, but the thing about waterbended jets is that they can change direction. Leorio grinned as the boy yelped indignantly under a spray to the face. “I insist.”</p><p>Kurapika watched the exchange with a small smile.</p><p>Yes. The rest of this trip would be much more interesting indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kurapika’s comment about licking chains during his nen training lives rent free in my mind. He would be so serious while he did it too.</p><p>Also prepare for this series to provide more Killua Leorio friendship than canon ever did. Underrated duo.<br/>Not so much this chapter though lol. Jealous Killua is vicious, Retz got off easy.</p><p>Also also Gon waiting for Kurapika's fruit to ripen lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>